Amores que matan
by Boogieman13
Summary: Aquella noche entendió que no hay amores malos, pero sí los hay que matan.


_Canción recomendada: Swan Lake Suite (Op.20)-Scene-Part 1/8, Pyort Ilyich Tchaikovsky._

* * *

_Amores que matan._

Un par de ojos amenazantes observaban a Lucy Heartfilia mientras caminaba sola por las calles nada transitadas de Magnolia.

La noche de la joven rubia transcurría sin problemas o, al menos, no más problemas de lo normal. Natsu había peleado con Gajeel y Erza tuvo que separarlos, ella y Levy habían estado hablando con Laki acerca de cualquier libro que se les ocurriera, y Mirajane había estado charlando con Juvia, tratando de animarla. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Hasta que entró en la grande y rosa habitación de su apartamento, a su cuarto.

El grito fue audible por toda la ciudad, y a ella le sorprendió no encontrar a cualquier miembro del gremio –sobre todo a Natsu– haciendo aparición de golpe en el cuarto para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Quizá todo el mundo hubiese caído en un hechizo y no pudiese despertar.

Observó la figura que la había estado esperando y supo que no sería la misma Lucy Heartfilia cuando el Sol volviese a hacer acto de presencia. Se llevó las manos a la boca, prohibiéndose a sí misma gritar o hacer cualquier movimiento fuera de lugar.

La habitación rosa y pulcramente ordenada ya no era, para nada, rosa ni ordenada. La figura había roto todos los recuerdos que ella guardaba de sus años de estancia en Fairy Tail y había esparcido añicos de lo que quedaba de ellos por todo el cuarto: fotos, relatos cortos que ella misma había escrito, ropa que había adquirido a lo largo de sus misiones con su equipo… Ya no quedaba nada de todo eso, sólo retazos de lo que habían sido hasta hacía unas horas. Lucy trató de contener el llanto y la furia que se arremolinaban en su interior. Se preguntaba a sí misma por qué aquel ser había hecho todo aquello. Si quería verla sufrir, lo había conseguido a la perfección.

A sus pies cayó el pedazo de una foto que ella guardaba con especial cariño: Nastu, Erza, Gray y ella habían vuelto de su primera misión juntos. Lloró al volver a observar el rostro confiado y tranquilo de Gray. Hacía tanto que no lo veía que ya casi había borrado el dolor de su ausencia. O al menos lo había camuflado. Lágrimas inundaron sin ella quererlo el trozo de recuerdo.

Una vez más, volvió a preguntarse por qué aquella figura había querido romper su corazón.

Y, sin que ella lo notase, la figura blanca apareció a su lado, colocando una mano firme y cálida sobre uno de sus hombros. Lucy rechazó el contacto al principio, y luego el llanto por la acumulación de pérdidas fue tan intenso que dejó de lado todo instinto de supervivencia y se aferró con ganas al pecho de Sting Eucliffe. El rubio acariciaba el pelo de Heartfilia, y ella sólo podía pensar en sus memorias perdidas. Quiso golpear al dragon slayer, pero no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

Después de todo, estaba enamorada de él.

Y eso hacía más horrible el hecho de que él hubiese eliminado –o tratado de eliminar– todos sus buenos recuerdos.

Sting abrazó a la muchacha del mismo modo en el que un dragón echaría las alas sobre su cría, protector y afectivo. Quiso explicarle tantas cosas. Quería decirle que la rabia y una furiosa ceguera le habían obligado a eliminar todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que ella pudiese tener con otro hombre que no fuese él.

Quiso decirle que la amaba, pero sintió que ella sólo le respondería con más llanto, y no podría soportarlo.

Lucy abrazó a Eucliffe, queriendo fundirse con el mago de Sabertooth. Deseaba creer que aquello no había sido obra de aquel chico, pero las pruebas eran demasiadas como para ignorarlas. Todos le habían advertido acerca del chico rubio, pero ella estaba demasiado enamorada, demasiado ciega.

Y ambos se miraron a los ojos, ella queriendo encontrar una chispa de esperanza en el azul de los de él, y él deseando dar con el "te quiero" que anhelaba ser correspondido. Porque ninguno de los dos conocía los sentimientos del otro, y tanto él como ella extrañaban unos brazos cálidos que los abrazaran por las noches, cuando el frío y la soledad se unían y atacaban.

Y sus labios se juntaron de manera desesperada, buscando el amor hiriente y enfermizo que se profesaban. Las manos de ambos buscaban la piel del otro desesperadamente, se ansiaban, se necesitaban. Las lenguas ardían y luchaban furiosamente entre sí por el control. Sin saber cómo, acabaron en el suelo, uno encima de la otra, sin ropa, con lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus rostros y mezclándose con el sudor que ambos cuerpos desprendían.

Hicieron el amor entre llantos y gemidos.

Se amaban, sí, pero nadie les advirtió que hay amores que matan.

* * *

**Y esto es lo que pasa cuando escucho a Tchaikovsky en un estado mental precario. **

Gracias por leer, si es que has sido capaz de leer hasta el final esta muestra de mi pequeña mente enfermiza. De verdad que muchas gracias.

Y, si has llegado hasta aquí, ¿qué importa dejar un pequeño review? ¡Puedes amenazarme si quieres, o enviarme ciber-flores si te ha gustado! :D ¿No es genial?

Hasta aquí llego, ¡échale un vistazo a "Engel" si te gustan las historias policíacas! Sino, en mi perfil hay variedad de shots, drabbles y fics de Fairy Tail. ¡Anímate, es gratis! :3

Se despide,

**B**_oogie._


End file.
